


Red Hair (On Hold)

by PhxbicHood



Series: High School Life [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Luke, Based off the song Try Hard, Calum really wants Ashton, Cashton, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Jock Calum, Luke stutters a lot, M/M, Michael has red hair, Michael is a cocky bastard, More tags as story goes on, Muke - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nerd Luke, Oblivious, Partying, Popular Calum, Punk Michael, Sad, Shy Ashton, Shy Luke, Smoking, Underage - Freeform, alchohol, destroying, everyone picks on luke, fake I.D.'s, lonely, maybe smut later on, wallflower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhxbicHood/pseuds/PhxbicHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke Hemmings is an artistic wallflower with a crush on the resident bad boy punk Michael Clifford and one thing leads to another. </p><p> </p><p>Slight Cashton</p><p> </p><p>First book in the High School Life Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's stuff like this that makes me wish that I could change somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this was the story everyone ended up voting for and that means it's going up first.  
> I'm going to try to update every Tuesday for this story. I want to get back on a schedule!  
> This fic is loosely based off the song Try Hard also.  
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also this is dedicated to my bestest friend ever because she kept pushing me to write this story and sure it took a few months to finally get up but she will be excited no matter what ;P  
> ~Ash
> 
> PS sorry for a really long first chapter title but it fit so perfectly I just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has a really long title :/ also this chapter was originally really long like I have ten pages written out but I was typing it up and realized that it had passed the 2000 mark and so I broke it up into a two parter sorry about that! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy though and omg I just realized I have a day less than a month before I get to see 5sos in concert :)
> 
> Calum and I will probs get engaged then I think.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the first chapter of my Muke story Red Hair!!

The whine of Luke’s alarm woke him up, forcing his eyes open in panic. He groaned before stretching out his long arms and legs, listening to them pop before slithering out of bed. His parents had already left for work an hour ago so he had the house to himself, like usual. It hadn’t always been that way. He had two older brothers who used to be the loudest people in the world, until they moved to college and apartments. Now the house was always so dead, eerily quiet, depressing even. Luke often felt claustrophobic in the one place he should feel safe.

He jumped in the shower; in the bathroom across the hall, allowing the nearly scorching water to soothe the muscles in his back. He relaxed into the water, sighing lightly. He wanted to stay under the stream forever, but sadly he had school to attend. When he had finished contemplating becoming a fish and swimming away forever, he simply got out and towel dried his hair then walked back into his messy room. There he stood in front of his closet, making the hard decision about what to wear to school that day. He held two different shirts in front of him; his favorite black and white baseball tee with the red x’s on the sleeves and his “you complete mess” tank top. Except he ended up scrapping both ideas and settling with a black Blink 182 shirt and some black skinnies ripped at the knees. After he felt like he was ready to the best of his abilities he ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast, which he managed to scarf down in three minutes. Then he was running out the door, ignoring the way the front porch step wobbled as he jumped on it and hopped in his car. 

There was a smile on Luke’s face when he walked down the school hallway noticing his best friend was waiting for him at his locker. He was leaning on the locker right next to his with his eyes closed and if he had been up all night, well no one needed to know. Luke pushed the boy when he came up next to him and the curly haired boy almost fell before he caught himself, glaring at the blonde boy in front of him. Luke found himself laughing at the shocked expression on the tired boy’s face.

“That was great Ash.” He exclaimed, pulling a face at the sulking brunette.

“Was it really?” Ashton asked sarcastically. “I hate Mondays, and I hate you.” He grumbled and rolled his eyes tiredly, going back to sulking seconds later.

“How was your weekend Ashypoo?” Luke snickered. Ashton glared at him for the second time that morning for the nickname, flicked his ear, and started walking to their math class, ignoring the snickering boy.

Luke probably never would have been friends with Ashton though if it weren’t for the nickname. They often fought back in preschool and finally as a last ditch effort from both their teachers and parents, they set up a play date and when Ashton’s mom had picked him up she called him that and since then Luke had been teasing him about it to no end. It still caused Ashton to cringe whenever anyone used it though. 

Luke found himself sitting in his chair in his math class, only slightly listening to what Ashton was gabbing his ear off about. He had went on a trip with his grandparents during the three day weekend they had and he went hiking a lot. His hazel eyes sparkled as he reminisced how beautiful the mountains were. That was Ashton’s thing, he loved nature, would probably hide out in the forest for the rest of his life if given the chance. Luke was happy for him too because he had a thing. A thing that could keep him excited for days on end, something that could keep his heart beating. Sadly, Luke didn’t. He wasn’t in tune with nature, he couldn’t write magnificent stories. Sure he had a guitar and his family said he could play pretty well, but that was his family. And he guesses he could paint but he wasn’t that good. Good enough to get into a great school and live the rest of his life doing it at least. He was abruptly ripped from his thoughts when the shriek of the bell went off, signaling class had started. He listened as his Pre-Calculus teacher explained something about graphs and limits, which he really couldn’t bother listening to at the time. He kept nodding off to sleep only to get elbowed in the side by Ashton, who knew he would regret it if he didn’t hear what the teacher said. Whoever created math as a first lesson wasn’t in their right mind. 

****  
Luke’s day continued as uneventfully as his first period had. He split ways with Ashton after math and headed to his Physics class. Then he meandered his way to study hall where he sat for forty minutes unsure of what to do because he had no work. He was a little bit of a stickler when it came to due dates, everything always had to be early no matter what. So he usually sat in his study hall and drew or listened to some music. Still, after study hall he met back up with Ashton at their lockers, grabbing the necessary supplies for their AP history class when someone pushed Luke ever so harshly into a locker. His hip bit the dial causing him to hiss in pain.

“Oh come on jerks!” Ashton shouted at the two boys who were laughing and high fiving as they walked away. “It isn’t elementary school anymore!” He put an arm around Luke’s shoulders, which was a feat in itself, considering Luke was almost a whole head taller than him. 

“You ok?” He added as an afterthought. 

“Yeah, I might have a bruise but I’m good.” Luke shrugged nonchalantly. That was the thing about Luke. He’d grown accustomed to the constant teasing of his peers and being so tall, clumsy, and shy made him the perfect target. He just let it happen, even if doing so caused Ashton to get pissed off sometimes. He wanted the younger boy to fight back, stick up for himself. He didn’t like seeing his best friend get pushed around by everyone else.

Sighing, Ashton nodded, leading the boy to their history class mumbling an, “of course.” Before going silent for the rest of the lesson.

When lunch came around, Luke didn’t realize how hungry he was until he sat down with Ashton at their normal table, next to the cafeteria doors. The pair swapped lunches as soon as they had sat down, it was a ritual since grade school. Their moms would make something neither particularly liked so they would swap lunches and it became so indented in their minds that they even did it when buying lunch too.

Luke was about to take a bite from his PBandJ Ashton had brought, but was caught up in a flash of red barging through the door. He followed with his eyes as the red haired boy strutted to his spot like he owned the place and sat down at a table at the other end of the cafeteria. He had first noticed the boy with red hair his freshman year. At that time he had purple hair, and was smoking a cigarette in the bathroom. He had winked at Luke, not saying anything as he dropped the white and yellow stick to the ground and smashing it before leaving Luke to be utterly perplexed and wanting to get to know him. Though he had never learned his name, he knew who his friends were and that he was a senior.

He found himself blushing as he watched Red Hair leaning down to hug a short girl with long curly black hair and a stripe of electric blue in her bangs. Luke was almost certain they weren’t dating, from what Ashton had told him, the girl had a boyfriend in college. She apparently talked about him a lot and Ashton always felt the need to tell him these things. 

The boy lowered himself haphazardly in a seat next to the girl, throwing an arm over the back of her chair and grabbing something off her tray. All before shoving it in his mouth and laughing at something someone had said. Luke was feeling particularly jealous because he wanted the red headed boy’s affections all on himself. The glint of his eyebrow piercing caught on the light and Luke found himself swooning. Needless to say, he had a bad crush on the boy and he didn’t second guess it once. He took the breath out of Luke’s lungs.

“You have some drool,” Ashton joked, motioning to his face. Luke’s eyes widened and he found himself blushing when he realized he’d been caught in the act. “Why don’t you ever let me introduce you guys? Lily constantly invites us over to sit with them at lunch.” He wondered aloud, gesturing to the girl he’d been jealous of not even a minute ago.

“No!” Luke shouted instantly, embarrassing himself further. A few people close by gave them harsh glares and Luke slapped a hand over his mouth, vigorously shaking his head. To most that was a funny sight to see. He couldn’t sit with the boy he’d been crushing on for three years. He would probably make a right fool of himself. Plus he was so cool, could probably have any girl he wanted, and then there was Luke. An average guy, maybe a six tops, while he was obviously a ten. Luke would never cross his path.

“Ok jeesh. Sorry I asked, no need to bite off my head.” Ashton backed off quickly, hands up in surrender. Though he was still grinning like a fool.

“Besides he probably isn’t gay.” Luke spoke barely above a whisper. That was the biggest threat to Luke’s obsession. He wasn’t lucky enough to find out the hottest bad boy in school was really gay. That only happened in books and as far as Luke knew…he was not in a story. 

“Can’t judge a book by its cover.” Ashton shrugged but changed the subject to something they were learning about in his music class. Luke tried to listen, key word being tried, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts from wondering to how things would go if he did allow Ashton to introduce him. Though sadly, he didn’t get to think much of it because lunch was over and he was sprinting up to his French class.

“Bonjour Luke!” His overly cheerful French teacher greeted the boy as he tried to catch his breath. He surveyed the yellow room, realizing that none of the other students were there yet and proceeded to take his seat.

“Bonjour Madame Widman.” He spoke barely above a whisper, but seeing as his seat was next to her desk, she definitely heard him.

“Would you mind passing these out for me while I run to the bathroom?” She smiled at him while holding out a stack of papers. Madame was one of those people who asked if you could do something but didn’t what your answer was going to be. She always expected you to do something regardless of skill or ability. Though no one could say no to her honestly, unless you didn’t have a heart. She was a caring middle aged woman who does anything and everything to help so why shouldn’t others help her.

“Of course not.” He smiled back and grabbed the stack from her hands. He found himself trying not to laugh as she waddled out of the room, clearly having held it in for a long time.

That’s how Luke found himself standing awkwardly at the door, passing out papers as students meandered in. A girl giggled at him, causing him to blush. He couldn’t function properly being the center of attention. He just waited until the students all had papers and he could sit in his seat and hide his face. When the bell finally did ring, much to Luke’s humiliation the teacher came bounding in and thanking him in her over booming voice. Then she started explaining the grammar worksheet he had “so graciously” as she put it, passed out. The whole class groaned including him. He may like French class, but just like English, grammar worksheets were boring.

He started filling it out wordlessly though, keeping to himself like usual. Except someone felt the need to ruin his plans this time. He heard the chair next to his slide out with a painful screech, causing him to tense. Telling himself to ignore it, he went back to filling out the worksheet. The person sitting next to him sighed, tapping their pencil annoyingly. Luke had to refrain from reaching over and grabbing the pencil for two reasons. A.) He didn’t have any friends in there and B.) He would probably get beat up and he didn’t need to worry about hiding yet another black eye from his mother. But finally the incessant rapping of the pencil and quick poke to his arm had him sharply turning to lecture whoever was messing with him.

“Look, it isn’t funny…” He started to say, but stopped when he realized who was bugging him. His eyes widened both in shock and fear. “Uh oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments and I love you guys for actually reading this story to the end omg. Also this chapter was brought to you by She's Kinda Hot and Wrapped Around Your Finger on repeat because life.


	2. Makes Me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am really sorry about not having this up on Tuesday guys. I feel like a grade A bitch. I told you guys Tuesday and I had most of it written out I just couldn't get in the mood to write until now. 
> 
> Also I have changed my update days to Wednesdays because I realized I work on Tuesdays and come home dead so I should just start updating on Wednesdays.
> 
> Thank you Thank you Thank you to all the people who have commented, kudos'd, bookmarked, and even read this story!! It means so much and you guys are the reason I even write in the first place!!
> 
> Also to potatolover! I am really sorry! I told you Tuesday and now here I am posting on next Saturday I feel terrible!!
> 
> ~Ash

“Uh oh.” Luke whispered, mostly in shock. The apex predator of high school aka the jock Calum Hood sat next to him flashing him his bright toothy grin. There were a few reasons Luke was typically scared of this particular senior. He could have the entire school do his bidding for him with the flash of those pearly whites. He was the varsity soccer team’s captain and most importantly Luke Hemmings’ crush’s best friend. He was what every girl dreamed of; charming, sweet, and good looking. But even Calum Hood had his not so regular golden boy moments. Considering he came out as Bi-sexual his sophomore year when he asked a freshman boy out during a soccer match. Yet everyone still flocked to the boy, with his flaws and everything, and he still was red haired boy’s best friend. There was nothing Luke could do about it.

“What do you want Calum?” Luke groaned. He’d been getting the same pitch for three years now.

“Watcha doin?” He asked so off key that Luke raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“What you should be doing.” He responded and if his tone was a bit short of malice, he wasn’t sorry. Luke tried to get back to work, but that’s sometimes physically impossible when the jock had the audacity to start poking him with the eraser of his pencil. He glared at him, growling in annoyance.

“Hey no need to get mad.” Calum jutted out his bottom lip. “I’m just bored.”

“I don’t care. Go be bored with one of your dumb friends.” Luke bit.

“How’s Ashton.” Calum asked ignoring the hostile stance Luke had taken when he mentioned his only friend. “I haven’t spoken to him today.” And oh yeah, he may have forgot to mention that Ashton was that freshman at the soccer game.

“He’s getting tired of your advances and frankly so am I.” He spoke plainly, picking up his things and getting ready to move somewhere else. Ever since that October day at their last game of the year, when Calum declared to the whole school that he was in love with his friend, he had been nothing but trouble for the duo.

“Wait!” He grabbed Luke’s wrist effectively stopping the boy from getting up. “What if I said I wanted to do things right?” Calum surprised him. He was laying all the chips out on the table as far as Luke could tell.

“I would say ‘where is the airhead jock everyone knew’?” Luke didn’t know why but he started laughing much to Calum’s amusement. As a matter of fact Calum was anything but an airhead. He was pretty smart for getting bashed in the head so much.

“I want to start over with him, do things right, become friends.” He breathed, ignoring what the blonde had said. There was determination in his eyes. Much like when they would start a match and he knew he would need to work hard to win.

“Wait what?” Luke was dumbfounded. The boy was always so confident, over cocky. Right now he was the kicked puppy, one hundred percent sure he would lose. Maybe that was why Luke put his things down, focusing solely on the boy who he felt may actually one hundred percent win. 

“You heard me.” Calum shrugged and if it weren’t for the absolutely ridiculous blush on the boy’s tanned face he would have scowled and told him to screw himself.

“Fine. If you want to prove yourself to Ashton, sit with us at lunch tomorrow. I’ll convince him to listen.” Luke told him. Maybe he was an idiot for doing this or maybe he was a love sick fool too.

“Great thanks.” Calum grinned and returned to his seat so he could grab his stuff before the bell rang. When it did, Luke was making a mad dash out the door for his English class, not because it was on the other side of the school (because it was) but because it was in the senior hallway. Across from a certain dyed haired boy’s locker and Luke sometimes had the chance to catch him sneaking his pack of cigarettes in his pocket before leaving school for his free period. He’d caught Luke staring at him once, but winked and ran off like he always did. 

“Luke are you paying attention?” His teacher asked and oh. The bell had already rung. He’d been staring at a closed door for a while and hadn’t even noticed it. Everyone was laughing at him, he only slouched in answer opening his book and pretending to read. If the crimson glow on his face and neck had anything to say for it though, no one was saying anything.

English ended quickly much to his delight. The last two periods of his day were filled with art. If there was anything he felt good at, it was mixing paints on a pallet with a blank easel in front of him and a paint brush tucked behind his ear. That could definitely keep his heart going. His teacher even hand chosen him to create the new school mural going up on the wall near the entrance of the school. It was a big deal to him but apparently everyone else didn’t think so. 

He had been planning it out for weeks, exactly how he would finish it. He had a thing for deadlines too so it was three weeks early but who cares? His school, the Jefferson Sea Otters were big on the ocean. So the concept for the mural had been to paint schools of fish (pun intended) going about their daily lives like the kids in his school did. He was just setting up all of his supplies when the art teacher loitered to the back of the room. 

“I’m impressed, honestly.” He grinned at the talented boy.

“Thanks Mr. Ryan.” He chirped, beaming like the sun. Out of all teachers, this was the one he wanted to please the most.

“I was actually thinking of moving your work station to the gym.” The older man told him dismissively.

“Why?” Luke wondered. He hadn’t been keeping the other students from doing their work had he?

“You aren’t in trouble.” His teacher said almost immediately. He waved his arms and head in a panic as if to say ‘no way’. “There were just some kids trying to mess with the mural today and I had to kick them out. The principal informed me that moving it to the gym may be a better option.” He explained. “Also there is plenty more room than in this small art room, you could work on larger sections than what you would get in here.”

“Oh then yeah let’s do it. I don’t want anyone ruining this for me.” Luke shrugged, standing up and brushing his jeans off.

“I’ll have someone help you carry your things down.” He told the boy and then he was grabbing students, making them help carry all the supplies down. It took a lot of walking back and forth between the gym and the art room and seven people to carry the canvas to get it to its rightful destination in one piece. Luke was just grateful no one dropped it on their way down. He didn’t know what he would do if his work got ruined. It was pretty much his life at the moment. He ate, slept, and thought that mural 24/7. Frankly, he thought Ashton was getting tired of hearing about it. 

A whole half of the gym had been laid aside for the project and Luke watched as the big P.E. class in the room tried to make do with the small half that they were blessed with. Running laps and stumbling over each other as they tried to play basketball in the cramped space. He would catch himself chuckling at their nosy behavior while he sat up for the second time that day. 

He spent the next thirty minutes outlining all the details, making sure his lines were perfect. When the bell had rang signaling the last class of the day, he was just experimenting with different shades of blue and green for the ocean background. Luke wasn’t paying attention as other students meandered their way through the halls, his pants were covered in paint spatters and he had his earbuds in. He’d put them in halfway through class because he was getting tired of listening to the squeaking of sneakers against the polished gym floor.

There was a tap on Luke’s shoulder, scaring him, and reminding him that people liked to take the gym as a shortcut through the long building. He flailed his body, catching his elbow in some green goop. He groaned, that was one of his favorite shirts, his mom would kill him for sure that night. After spewing a few choice words, he remembered that someone had caused him to ruin his favorite band shirt and spun around so quickly he could have gotten whiplash in doing so.

“Hey dumbass you made me get green paint all over my favorite shirt.” He growled.

“Aww the little cutie is trying to be intimidating. How sweet!” Cooed a girl’s voice. That’s when he realized Calum Hood and Lily Meza (aka the girl from Red Haired boy’s lunch table) standing next to him. He looked down at the short caramel skinned girl in confusion.

“What do you mean little? I’m 6’4”!” He gestured to her, “And you’ve got to be at least a foot shorter.”

“Um I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” Calum warned, joking aside. He was fidgeting his left foot nervously. Luke gave him a bewildered look, but before he could ask why, there was a sharp pain in his left shin that had him falling on the ground in spite of himself.

“Now who’s short?” Lily asked sweetly. ‘She kicked me’ Luke realized. Why the hell was Calum bringing girls over to kick Luke? He thought they were supposed to be friends for Ashton’s sake. This didn’t ring friendly in his book.

“The hell?” He shouted. They’d ruined his shirt and kicked him. What next? Were they going to tell him his puppy died. ‘I don’t even have a puppy.’ He thought.

“I warned you.” Calum chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey what the heck is going on here?” Ashton’s voice boomed through the echoing gym.

“Um your friend just kicked me.” Luke was confused beyond belief. Ashton laughed, hugging the girl Luke now dubbed the ‘demon girl’ and gave Calum a flat out disgusted glare.

“That’s how Lily and I became friends, Luke.” Ashton explained. “She’s sensitive about her height.” 

Luke, only just realizing he was still in a compromising position, quickly stood up. “Well they still made me ruin my shirt.” Luke pointed to the green paint on the sleeve.

“It adds character, leave it.” Lily shrugged. “We just came over to find out why half the gym was blocked off anyway. Sorry for bursting your bubble.”

“Nah it’s fine. You just scared me.” He shrugged. “And someone was trying to ruin the new school mural I’m working on so we had to move it here for safe keeping.” He explained. The two friends who had nearly caused him to have a heart attack earlier, froze in place. They slowly turned to look at each other and then back at him. Their reactions not going unnoticed by any means.

“Do you guys happen to know who did it?” Ashton asked them because they really didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Um no,” Lily laughed and Calum followed her example.

“Hey I need to change for PE. See ya!” He rushed and started pulling his friend along with him.

“Well that was weird.” The two boys looked at each other.

“Imma go find out what was going on, see you after school.” Ashton smiled and looked down at the mural. “Looking good.” He grinned before rushing off after the suspicious duo.

Luke looked down at the mural, crying out when he noticed four green spots on the bottom where one of his fish were innocently swimming. It would take quite a while before he could completely fix it and so the next forty minutes were spent salvaging the fish that now had green freckles on its stomach. But by the time came for school to end he had to leave or endure listening to the athletes constant jabs at his appearance. He obviously chose the former and that was how he ended up in a silent car ride with his best friend who was keeping just as suspiciously quiet about the mysterious mural troublemaker. He decided to give up on it for the night, no sense in worrying when the gym would be left off limits to everyone trying to ruin it anymore. He couldn’t do anything about the person either, they could probably tear him in half. So he left it for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry!!! This chapter sucked and I know it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments and bookmark though as well <3


	3. Update

Hey guys I know I haven't written in a long time and that is a really bad thing. I love this story don't get me wrong and I love your support for this story but I have been so busy and on top of that some things have been going on in my life that I'm not to proud of. So to explain it in the least, I have been kicking myself in the ass to update something for the past two weeks but I just can't bring myself to do it. 

If you read my last oneshot and the author's note. Then you would know that I have been in a funk, kind of a mixture of writer's block, depression, and anxiety so I haven't had any inspiration to keep writing. 

BUT TRUST ME I WILL KEEP WRITING.

It just won't be for a few more days until I can finally get my self back on solid ground. There are so many things I wished I could tell you to maybe justify my reasoning more but I feel like it is a little too personal for internet right now. But just know that if there is ever anything you need to talk about my DM's are always open to each and every one of you. 

I'm hoping that when I start school on Tuesday and stop stressing over things and start taking new medicine in the next week, I will be able to write again for you all. And who knows? Maybe I could get something out before next week, it all depends on where my head is. 

(ON ANOTHER NOTE) 

I saw 5sos on Friday the 21st and I am literally dead still. I have such PCD that it isn't funny lol. Also I feel like Mikey and I share some deep connections when it comes to mental health and I was so happy when he talked about it (even if it wasn't at my show per se) but it was great because I saw him after that concert and omg I couldn't deal with Calum. He wore his state champs shirt and he is literally perfect to me. And Ashton kept talking about how great we were and luke's beard had me feeling some sort of way. Also Cal played the drums for the first time at my concert and I flipped haha. Other than that and Mikey's wise words of Sunscreen and no Pants, I lost my voice the next day because work and now I have PCD to add on to all my other shit. But hey it was worth it.

In the long run. I will be updating soon, don't get disheartened!! I love you all and please stay awesome xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading and will read this in the future you are all awesome <3
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
